


恶魔12

by pipapu



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipapu/pseuds/pipapu





	恶魔12

孙杨的吻来的猛烈又热情，宁泽涛被按在自己的床上，仰着脖子承受，嘴角是来不及咽下的津液，反射着床头昏暗的灯光。

“孙杨…唔，你疯了？”宁泽涛勉强推开孙杨，“家里还有人呢！”

“我知道。可我俩刚刚都没舒服，憋着对身体不好，我也不会对你怎么样，用手就行了好不好？”孙杨说得可怜，宁泽涛也不忍拒绝，看着他黑白分明的眼睛可怜兮兮的看着自己，又想起是他的生日，还是心软了。

手搁着裤子摸上孙杨的胯间，已经安分不少的的东西却依旧是很大一团，他扯下孙杨的裤子，把内裤也拉掉，孙杨的欲望立刻跳出来，火热的东西打在宁泽涛的手上，看着那一大根，宁泽涛不吞了吞口水。虽然以前就知道他的东西大，也经常互相抚慰见过不少次，可今天再次看到却已经做好了要用后面接纳它的准备，看着它挺立精神的样子，宁泽涛下意识的就觉得痛。

孙杨见宁泽涛没了动作，大手抓住宁泽涛的手一起给自己套弄，宁泽涛回过神来，便动作的愈发激烈起来，他知道怎么弄会让孙杨更舒服，修长的手指围住柱身上下套弄，大拇指擦去顶端渗出的液体，另一只手伸到下方抚慰两颗小球，听到孙杨变得粗重的呼吸，宁泽涛抬头看了他一眼，孙杨靠在床头，脸色微红，因为宁泽涛的动作舒服的头微微后仰，眼睛也半眯起来。

“孙杨，生日快乐。”

孙杨看见宁泽涛冲他笑了笑，紧接着就俯下身去把自己的那处含进嘴里，湿热的口腔包裹着前段，舌头还不安分的划过头部，把渗出的前液刮走咽下，一边又把肉棒咽的更深，孙杨感觉到顶端已经抵到了喉咙，那里微微收缩着夹的他头皮发麻，宁泽涛一边吞咽一边抬眼看他，湿润的眼角似有带了一点嗔怪，鼻尖被耻毛挠的发红，像是下一秒就要哭出来的样子，嘴里的动作却不停，一边舔弄着柱身，手也不停的抚弄着根部的小球。孙杨看着这么主动的宁泽涛，无法思考，手覆上宁泽涛的脑后，按压着他吞的更深。

宁泽涛的嘴里很快就溢满了孙杨的液体，混合着津液顺着被涨满的嘴角流下，打湿了他胸前的衣服，他有点难受，嘴里的东西让他无法呼吸，脑后的手又让他无处可退，只能急促的呼吸着，喉咙也忍不住的不停吞咽，夹的孙杨的肉棒涨的更大。宁泽涛尽力的吸吮着，脸颊凹陷下去显出孙杨的东西在他嘴里的形状，孙杨看着乖顺的跪在身下替自己服务的宁泽涛，心里被强烈的满足感占满。

感觉到自己快要射了，孙杨立刻拉开宁泽涛的头，却没想到宁泽涛的舌头重重舔过铃口，肉棒退出嘴唇的那一瞬间就激动的射了出来，喷了宁泽涛一脸。孙杨像做错事的小孩一样立刻把宁泽涛拉起来，却在看清他的脸之后不知该如何动作。

被热液射了满脸的感觉并不好受，有些甚至还溅进了眼睛里，孙杨看着宁泽涛纤长的睫毛上都沾染了白色的液体，又见他伸出嫣红的舌头舔走了嘴边的浊液，不禁呼吸的更加急促，抬着宁泽涛的下巴就又吻了上去，舌尖相碰尝到了精液的味道，腥咸的味道在此刻却十分催情，孙杨吻的更激烈，知道感觉到宁泽涛无法呼吸了才放开他。

“呼，我要洗脸。”宁泽涛不满的看了孙杨一眼，起身下床走进了浴室，刚刚把脸洗干净，身后跟着进来的人就又黏黏糊糊的抱上来。

“老师今天辛苦啦，现在我让老师也舒服一下。”

身后的人笑嘻嘻对说着，不给他反应的机会下身脆弱的地方就被握住，裤子被脱掉，晚上被打断的欲望很快就随着孙杨的动作卷土重来，靠在孙杨的身上大口呼吸着，不一会就射了孙杨一手。

等孙杨把一切都清理干净，宁泽涛瞪了他一眼：“你这几天安分一点，他们都在家呢，你别瞎搞。”

孙杨抱上来，头搁在他的肩膀上：“我不会瞎搞的，你放心吧。不过等他们走了，我可要继续今天晚上没做完的事，你可不许跑。”


End file.
